dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Absinthe Naberois
Absinthe Naberois(アブシンス・ネーバーロイズ; Abushisu nebāroizu), better known as his epithet Gluttonious Scholar(貪欲な学究; Don'yokuna Gakkyū) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth introduced during Volume 12. The younger brother of the Neo-Great Satan Finnaldis Mammon and the next in line as the heir of the Naberois clan. Alonside Berolina and Mudrock, Absinthe is one of the Imperial Seven, the seven most promising young devils of his era whose power and ambitions can either improve or doom the current devil society. Appearance Much like his older brother, Absinthe is a dark-haired pretty young man of fragile-looking, feminine appearance and slim yet muscular physic, having black eyes cursed with deep black circles and pale skin due to his habit of overworking on his projects. Berolina also notes that he wears some set of jewelries like earrings and necklaces that shines over his pale complex. Unlike the rest of the devil race, Absinthe rather use human clothing since he feels more in tune with them. claiming that underworld clothes does not suit his tastes, so as such he's always wearing jean pants, black vests and leather coats over himself, alongside a small scarf around his neck. Personality Absinthe is known to be the most reserved of the Young Devils, prefering to lock himself on his research room and develop games, ideas and strategies instead of interacting with the outside world, his voice actually being lower than a whisper and having problems discussing anything but business, unable to hold long conversations. However, he's also a lot more collected and calmer than his older brother Finnaldis and is one of the devils that always accompany him during trips and balls around the underworld so the latter won't throw a fit every ten seconds. Midaller and Dorchenov claims that Absinthe is a bit strange, but when you get to know him, he acts as a cool, reserved but loyal friend. Absinthe is also a bit perverted, since he's the one who developed the game "Highschool Doki x Devil" and asked Alice Gremory of all people to test the beta-version, also showing a more calculating side by constructing false finales and red herrings. According to Mary Beelzebub, in terms of intellect, he's probably one on the top ten among the Young Devils. However, such intellect is also the reason for his isolation, as he has the habit of planning suicidal ideas and sacrifice a lot of his Evil Pieces in order to achieve victory in Rating Games and wars, which makes some clans like the Gremory a bit uneasy by his consequentialist, "the end justifies the means" mentality. After witnessing his performance in the Berolina x Nemesis Rating Game, Absinthe developed romantic feelings for Ichijou, and after their meeting, has the habit of hitting on him when no Gremory is around. History Absinthe is one of the young devils born after the Great Apocalypse, being the young brother of the Neo-Demon Lord Finnaldis Mammon, former Naberois. With nothing on his mind but his own life and games, plus the fact he must develop his skills in order to inherited the name of the Naberois, he decided to polish his own skills and intellect instead of socializing with other young devils, only making acquantances with the likes of Midaller Stolas and Dorchenov Asmoday just for clan business. Absinthe also adquired his Evil Pieces at a very young age, but so far he only got a Queen, a Rook and a Knight to join his peerage due to his infamy of being sacrificial and pragmatic on Rating Games. After witnessing Ichijou's perfomance during the Gremory Rating Game, he developed a minor crush on him, and since then, his interactions with the Gremory has been little by little being developed in the hopes to reach him. Powers & Abilities Abnormal Demonic Power - '''Despite being considered the weakest of the Young Devils, Absinthe still possesses an abnormal amount of Demonic Power, which is said to be on the same level as his brother's during the same age, being a few times stronger than a regular high-class devil. The proof of his power can be seen in his Peerage Members, as one of his Evil Pieces is a middle-class Dragon and his Queen is a High-class Grim Reaper. '''Master Tactician: Absitnhe's true strength is his unparalleled skill in strategy making, which allows his to command her peerage to great efficiency despite the sheer number difference between it and other peerages. Absinthe is known to quite pragmatic in plans and strategies, as he was able to win over 10 Ratings on a row among the Young Devils and have 2 victories and 3 draws against Adult High-class devils. However, because of his lack of sympathy for his own pieces and only reaching for the victory no matter the cost, his Peerage has one of the lowest Rating Game scores among all the peerages in the Underworld due to numeral casualties and sacrificies. Seer(先見者; Senkensha) - 'For being a member of the Naberois clan, Absinthe has the power to read people's mind and even see into a few seconds into the future. Due to his immense control over calculations and training of his own inherited skills, Absinthe is a master of predicaments, as he can correctly guess what people will say or do in a spam of a few seconds and read the minds of every around him in a 5-meter radius. This ability can also be used in combat, as he can predict his opponents next move and react accordingly. However, such ability is only to see futures that he has no interaction with, and as such, if he tries to stop/change it, his premonition will be rented useless, and a new predicament will take place instead with less time for him to react. He also likes to mess around the human world by pretending to be a seer and gain money by tricking old ladies. '''Flight -' Being a devil, Absinthe has also the ability to fly, glide and control his landing with his wings. Trivia *Images and appearance from the character Ryuuzen(Which is a female) from the '''Ms. Yuuna from the Yuragi inn series. *Despite only appearing in Volume 12, Absinthe's presence was hinted way before around volume 4 in the fanfic. *Absinthe is the only Imperial Seven to be brothers with one of the Neo-Great Satans. In his case, his brother Finnaldis. *According to demonolgy, Naberois or Naberius is supposedly the most valiant Marquess of Hell, and has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts (and sciences, according to most authors), but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, symbolizing his relationship with his brother. *His name, Absinthe, is reference to a historically described as a distilled, highly alchoholic beverage. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress